Razorwhip
Main Page= |Release Date = August 7th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone (Expansion Exclusive) |Model Type = *Night Fury modified for long necked Dragons (formerly); *Original Animation (as for March 11th, 2016) |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 9 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 5 *Acceleration: 2.9 |Combat = *ATK: 350 *FPR: 340 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 175 *HPR: 100 *DEF: 62.5 *Health: 3600 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.8 *Shot Limit: 10 *Base Damage: 19 (Titan: 21) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Armor *Razor |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 500 Gems *Member Price: 400 Gems |UDT = }} The Razorwhip is a Sharp Class dragon released on August 7th, 2015. They can be purchased for 500 gems (400 for members) from the store. A Razorwhip egg is awarded in the quest Shipwreck Lane. On 9th of May, 2016, the Razorwhip received a Titan Stage. Description From the School of Dragons website: :"Straight from the depths of darkness comes the latest dragon to take flight on campus - the Razorwhip. These highly-anticipated winged companions have fought their way out of the darkest of corners surrounding Berk, so retrieving these eggs was no easy feat for Trader Johann’s crew. Thankfully, one of those trusty explorers was able to find the largest nest of eggs and bring a number of these wild creatures back to the School. Their highly defensive abilities and hard to train personalities, make raising this dragon more than just any simple adventure. :This dangerous beast is not for the faint of heart. Between this dragon’s razor-sharp wings, whip-like tail, blazing fire, and their aggressive nature, there are not many dragons out there more deadly. Apart from their barrage of fighting skills, the Razorwhip also has an array of defense skills. Legend states that their tears are lethal and their maneuverability in flight is unmatched. Trainers need to be not only brave enough, but also smart and loyal to tame this ferocious dragon." For more information on the Razorwhip, visit here. History *The Razorwhip received a new animation on March 11th, 2016. *The Titanwing stage for the Razorwhip was introduced on May 9th, 2016. Glitches *Due the lack of Gliding animation, whenever the Razorwhip glides, it freezes instead. **Firing while "gliding" will cause the Razorwhip to glitch out. This glitch has been fixed since then. *Despite being capable of blinking and having notable functional eyelids, the Razorwhip doesn't close its eyes when sleeping. *In v2.8.0, every dragon won't play the "Firing during Flight" animation with the exception of the Razorwhip, who will only play the head animation - it has been revealed in v3.0.0 that the Razorwhip was the only dragon with the updated fire during flight animation; |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood RazorwhipStoreEgg.jpg|Razorwhip egg razorw bfr egg.png|Razorwhip before hatching razorw oricolors.png|Razorwhip defautl colors razorw aft egg.png|Razorwhip hatchling bby razorw stand.gif|Baby Razorwhip Stadning (animated) bby razorw idle.gif|Baby Razorwhip Idle (animated) bby razorw sit.png|Baby Razorwhip Sitting bby razorw sleep 1.png|Baby Razorwhip Sleeping (profile) bby razorw sleep 2.png|Baby Razorwhip sleeping (top view) bby razorw swim.png|Baby Razorwhip Swimming razor stand.png|Razorwhip Standing razor idle.png|Razorwhip Idle razor sit.png|Razorwhip Sitting razor sleeep 1.png|Razorwhip Sleeping (profile) (notice the open eye) razor sleeep 2.png|Razorwhip Sleeping (upper view) razor swim.png|Razorwhip Swimming razor fire.png|Razorwhip's fire razor scales 1.png|Dorsal scales razor scales 2.png|Ventral, chest, dorsal and cranial cavity scales razor hover.png|Razorwhip Hovering razor fly.png|Razorwhip Flying razor fly shot.png|Razorwhip Firing during Flight razor glide.png|Razorwhip Gliding razor break.png|Razorwhip Braking razor size com.png|Size comparison between a Razorwhip and a viking Titan Stage Trazorw stand.png|Titan Razorwhip Standing Trazorw idle.png|Titan Razorwhip Idle Trazorw sit.png|Titan Razorwhip Sitting Trazorw sleep 1.png|Titan Razorwhip Sleeping (profile) Trazorw sleep 2.png|Titan Razorwhip Sleeping (upper view) Trazorw swim.png|Titan Razorwhip Swimming Trazorw fire.png|Titan Razorwhip's fire Trazorw wingspan.png|Wingspan details and dorsal scales Trazorw marks 2.png|Ventral, chest, dorsal and cranial cavity scales Trazorw marks 1.png|Cranial horns and dorsal, tail spines Trazorw hover.png|Titan Razorwhip Hovering Trazorw fly.png|Titan Razorwhip Flying Trazorw glide.png|Titan Razorwhip Gliding Trazorw brake.png|Titan Razorwhip Braking TRazorvNormal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Other Razorwhips heather and Windshear.png|Windshear, Heather's dragon Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes/Paint Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Skill: Armor Category:Skill: Razor Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons